Dipper and Mabel's Weirdmageddon Aftermath
by chuck2825
Summary: Learn all about Dipper and Mabel's "adventures" as they get back home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Bill Cipher was defeated and the rebels took down all the intergalactic criminals, the town was finally at peace. Though with that being said. Sadly Dipper and Mabel had their thirteenth birthday and left for home. As Dipper and Mabel took the bus ride home they talked about the things they saw and the wonders they would remember

Dipper was given Journal #3 from Ford and wished him well in his researching the abnormal. Mabel, of course, brought with her the grappling hook and Waddles, the pig.

Stanley gave up his stealing days and decided to have Soos become owner while he went and enjoyed his mid-life crisis.

Stanford finally scrapped the ideas of any space exploration files and went with Stanley, to fulfill their dream of treasure hunting.

Soos, basically being second-in-command did well in the Mystery Shack, and he decided to live in the Mystery Shack.

After, Wendy moved to Portland and that was when Melledy struck a job at the Mystery Shack with Soos.

Pacifica, decided to change everything around for her family name and decided to have contact with Dipper.

McGucket came back and reconnected with his son and was sorry for all the mind erasing he did.

Gravity Falls came back to "normal" and was great again.

Dipper and Mabel finally made it back to California. When they walked in their parents hugged them and told them they missed them so much. Then they saw Waddles.

"Honey," Mrs. Pines said. "What is that?"

"It's my pet pig. I got it from a fair," Mabel explained. "His name is Waddles, because he waddles".

"Well… I'll talk to you about it after I'm just so glad-"

"And I got a GRAPPLING HOOK!" exclaimed Mabel pointing it at the ceiling.

"Uh… Mabel how about I put that in a safe place," Mrs. Pines said worrying that she would ruin her ceiling.

"Okay mom" said Mabel sadly as she gave her mother her grappling hook.

"How's my man," said Mr. Pines while putting up his hand for a high-five.

Dipper took the high-five and was about to speak though remembered what his Great Uncle Ford had said to him.

"Now Dipper," Ford had explained. "When you come back to your home, don't ever talk about what happened here, understood."

"I understand," said Dipper.

"Well D-man, what did you do there?" asked Mr. Pines.

"Uh… Nothing- uh- I-I mean… well… Nothing." said Dipper afraid.

"Oh I see. You want to talk about later as a surprise."

"Yeah… ha ha ha, you got me."

"Alright you two" said Mrs. Pines. "Dinner will be ready at 7:00. You can unpack until then."

Dipper and Mabel nodded and went to their rooms and shut their doors. Dipper went and unpacked his clothes he never washed and put it in the corner. He took the Journal and put it on his bookshelf near his Sibling Brothers books. He then went on his computer and went on Zkype and put in a username down on a piece of paper. The computer ringed and ringed. Then a familiar face came on the screen, Pacifica Northwest.

"Hey Dipper," said Pacifica. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, there was traffic and our parents talked to us for such a long time." Dipper explained.

"Anyway, how is California. I only went there to check out Brozone in 3-D in a private theatre. I especially loved the song 'Let it Bro'".

"Yeah I saw it too though Mabel saw about one hundred times."

"By the way how's Mabel?"

"Dunno, is it okay if she comes on."

"Sure, I want to see how she was after the whole… Mabeland incident."

"Don't bring it up. Mabel has been kind of silent after that."

"Okay though I still want to see her."

"Okay be right back." Dipper got out of his chair to knock on Mabel's Bedroom's Door.

"Mabel, Pacifica wants to talk to you." Silence came from the room. "Mabel?". Still silent. All of a sudden his mother came out of the room.

Mabel was sitting on the bed and hugging Waddles.

"Mabel, are you okay?" asked Dipper.

She's silent for a couple minutes then says: "Mom is taking Waddles away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dipper unsure what to say, he opened his hands out to her and hugged her. She cried in his arms.

"Hello? HELLO!? Dipper where did you go?" said Pacifica from across the hall. Unsure to get up or stay he just sort of stood up.

"I'll be right back," said Dipper a little worried for her sister. He ran to his room explained everything to Pacifica and ended the call.

When he came back out the door his dad was waiting for him. Dipper looked at him like he didn't know him after three months of going to Gravity Falls and learned about growing up, and almost going to be Ford's apprentice.

"Hey D-man," his father said trying to be "hip and cool".

"Uh… Hey dad, I was just-" said Dipper before he was cut-off

"You had a Zkype call with a girl. I'm surprised that three months of leaving the city and you got a girlfriend. When I was your age I didn't even think about getting one, but you Dip you made me proud." Dipper's father was always a geek. He always got good grades, even straight A's from time to time. Dipper always looked up to him though he knew that he would never be as good as him. Though now he had met Ford who blew him away with his accomplishments. Dipper always felt a little difference between him and his dad and after meeting Ford he knew why.

"Thanks, I just want to check on Mabel," said Dipper.

"No problem, also love your new hat. Anyway I got to get back to making dinner," said Mr. Pines as he walked toward the staircase that connected the living room to the upstairs.

Dipper quickly went back to Mabel's room and found she was in "Sweater Town" as she called it and was rocking herself back and forth. Dipper came over and sat down next to her. He was unsure what to say though knew he had to be there. He started getting sweaty with all his fears.

"Mabel…," Dipper paused then coughed "I know nothing was it was going to be like when we got home, plus we still have Meow Wow with us." Meow Wow was a cat that Mabel got when she was young. She adored her so much, until she met Waddles.

"You don't understand Dipper, I always wanted a pig though was never able to and knew that Mom and Dad would never would agree, though I thought that they would be forced to let me keep it, but you know how well that turned out."

"Well… you know… um," Dipper said unknowing what to say

"Dinner is ready," yelled Mr. Pines.

Dipper and Mabel stared at each other and soon they got to the stairwell to get to the dining room.

When they got down they found that it was Taco Night and quickly went to their seats. As they sat down their parents put on Mexican music. Their parents wore sombreros and shook maracas while they tried to sing the lyrics of the song. This was a tradition the Pines had on every Taco Night.

After the parents embarrassing singing and dancing concluded they sat down and had their tacos.

"So," said Mrs. Pines as she was putting on sour cream on her taco, "I got some letters from you Mabel, and I got to ask, what did you mean that Great Uncle Ford came out of a portal?".

Dipper quickly looked at Mabel with a "why did you do that?" face.

Mabel, taking time to reply, said: "Oh, I meant that… um… that Great Uncle Stanley came up to stay with us for our last month and I accidentally said Ford because it's so hard to tell them apart and they both have Stan in their name. Stanley and Stanford, come on name them different like… Marcus and Garfield." When Mabel was done explaining her story she smiled a braces full smile.

All Mrs. Pines could do was just smile back and went back to enjoying her taco.

Dipper and Mabel just stared at each other in relief.

"So Dipper, you've been silent," says Mrs. Pines "Did you do anything fun while you were there?"

Dipper taking even more time to talk finally said: "I… uh got a girlfriend, and her name is Pacifica Northwest."

"Oh, well that's nice, I wondered who you were talking to on that Zkype call," said Mrs. Pines. "So did you have any bonding time with Great Uncle Ford, I knew you could relate to him because of his love for science."

"Yeah, he told me that he had seven PhDs, and he is also a fan of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, and after we-" he paused, the next thing he was going to do say when he had to fight Probabilitor the Annoying by playing as game pieces played by Stan and Mabel. He couldn't possibly talk to them about that.

"Yes?" said Mrs. Pines breaking the silence.

"And after we made Mabel and Stanley play and we totally owned them," Dipper lied.

"That's sounds fun."

"Yeah me and Stan totally got owned, and I'm sure that I will never face Dipper again."

Dinner went on with the twins answering their parents questions. One question asked about how did they get the Mystery Shack back. Dipper explained that their deed was stolen and they were able to get it back and the criminal was sent to jail.

Dipper then remembered Gideon. Gideon being a childhood sweetheart but inside was a monster able to get what he wants and the first time he was unable to get what he wanted was having Mabel like her. Too bad he was unable to survive Weirdmageddon and his father and mother could live in peace though his act of bravery set the town straight.

After dinner they washed their dishes and went upstairs to get to sleep.

"Remember kids, you got to wake up bright and early for your first day of 8th grade," said Mrs. Pines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper woke up seeing that the sun was coming over the horizon. He checked his watch, and read 6:00 in the morning. The twins had to be at school by 7:30. He quickly went to Mabel's room and shook her awake.

Mabel woke in a startle and yelled: "No, don't take him away!" She looked at Dipper and she stared for a couple of seconds until she got up and ran for the bathroom.

Dipper, waiting for his sister's thirty minute shower went downstairs, grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines came downstairs and started making bacon for the twins and in the process brewed some coffee. Dipper, still looking tired and wished he could sleep for two more hours just looked up at his parents and simply said "Mornin'."

His parents said the same in the same tone and went back trying to get some energy for their day ahead.

Mabel got out of the shower leaving Dipper only a bit of warm water, which was like every other morning and got showered and dressed.

Dipper then took his backpack and took out the summer memories of Gravity Falls and stopped when he found the magnetizing gun, which Ford and him used to scale the alien spacecraft and nearly lost his great uncle, until he was turn into stone then was set free.

Dipper hid it before his parents investigated it, so he found a little space in closet which was a perfect fit and set it there.

While Dipper was doing that Mabel was also looking through her summer memories, specifically her scrapbook and saw all the "Random Dance Parties" she had with Soos, Wendy and Waddles. Most of her pictures had Waddles in them, she felt her tears coming on and decided to put the scrapbook away. She kissed Waddles who was asleep in the corner.

She got settled along with Dipper both getting out of their rooms at the same time walking down the stairwell. They grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and headed out the door. The twins walked down their street, realizing that all the houses on the street looked similar and kept that thought out.

They walked silently, unknowing what to say, they were able to talk to each other easily, but it just seemed impractical. The ride back home seemed that way as well as they saw what bad things could happen. They barely had anytime to recover from it. It was their birthday then straight to California.

They made it to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"Hey, Dipper?" said Mabel finally.

"Yeah?"

"I know it has seemed so _awkward_ ever since we got back from Gravity Falls. Have you felt it too?"

"Yeah, it seemed as if we have been unable to talk in a real conversation. Also with all that weirdness that we went through kinda made everything more practical and that everything seems too... too-"

"Normal."

"Yeah."

Silence again. It seemed the twins were so alive in Gravity Falls but it led them now feeling that they would never feel that love again from that town.

Finally the bus came. The twins got on and got to an open seat. The bus always picks up a couple houses before them so it wasn't to hard.

Dipper sat down first and Mabel sat down after. Dipper looked out of the window and looking at his room's window. He saw the emptiness of the room like the love of Gravity Falls gone.

Mabel was also looking at the window too at her window though she was thinking about Waddles and his impending doom of being taken to a farm in the rural areas of California.

The bus finally moves and so did their thoughts. The bus stopped at another stop and had other kids join such as one of the popular kids, Alex Richard. He was a lady magnet as well as he was rich. The only reason he was so popular was because of his wealth. Dipper and Mabel haven't been there but heard that he the new gaming consoles such as the X-Cube One and the Playnation 4. He stared at them for a second that sat a couple rows down.

After, the bus made it to school. The twins got off and stood in front of Two Peaks middle school. They walked up the steps, into the doors and went into the auditorium listening to the principal, Mr. Bailey, talking about school The twins found some open seats and sat down not really paying attention.

Mr. Bailey talked about summer, then he talked about grades and what the 6th grade should expect. Then, all of a sudden the thing that got the twins attention. "We like to show you our new officers… well not officers but _agents_ welcome Agent Powers and Agent Trigger." said Mr. Bailey.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dipper and Mabel, with their eyes wide and mouth open, watching the agents get off the stage of the auditorium. They stay there dazed until a teacher tapped them and gestured toward the door. Dipper and Mabel got up and walked to their first class.

What was weird was that Dipper and Mabel usually had the same classes somehow. Though they got used to it Dipper was thinking about it when they were going to their first class, which was science.

Dipper was thinking that he has seen a lot of weird and unusual things at Gravity Falls, but he wondered how strange life is and even scientists are baffled of how we came to be. Sure they had theories but like all theories they can be wrong.

This clouded Dipper's head until he sat down at a desk and looked in front of the classroom where the teacher was standing with a clipboard and reading off names. Of course he didn't have to worry for his name to come quick so he just sat there dazed

It was until then he saw one of his bullies, John Elway. John has and always have been that jerk to people who were smarter than him and to Dipper, that was no exception.

"Hey Dip, see that you haven't changed a bit. It must stink for you not be the better twin," John said.

It was a known fact that he had the thoughts for Mabel. Mabel, being protective and keeping her brother first, she would never date him.

As John walks away he shoves Dipper in the arm. Dipper quickly winces and grabs his arm and rubs out the pain. John laughs and walks to the back of the classroom where Mabel was sitting.

Dipper didn't want to start a fight or get blamed by John that he did nothing and he was being crazy, he kept his mouth shut.

The teacher introduced herself and told the class her expectations and what fun it was in her class (even though it isn't).

After class Dipper went to his next class that Mabel was not in, and thankfully not John. The same drill happened and then Dipper went to lunch.

Dipper didn't only have Mabel, he also had friends from Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons club. There were only five members including Dipper. They are: Zach Marsh, Hunter Webb, and Joshua Stevens. They all looked like typical nerds with their thick lens glasses braces, and, of course, zits. Zach had a Tentendo GS and was playing Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons the video game. Hunter was watching Zach roll the dice with the stylus trying to defeat "the one guard". Joshua was just on his phone watching videos on strategy for their favorite board game, but he got mad when the video lagged because of the school's Wi-Fi being worthless as ever.

Dipper sat down at the table and they all looked at him.

"Well, well, well looks like Dipper came back from his travels from Oregon," said Zach with his smug smile.

"Yeah, while you were in Oregon I had no one to go to check out the Duck-Tective panel at Concomic," said Joshua waiting for his video to stop buffering.

"I'm sorry man I promise I can take you next time if…" Dipper paused. He remembered the note Wendy had gave him about seeing him next summer. Dipper was sure that he was going to see Gravity Falls but he hadn't but in recognition that he still had friends that they were planning to apply to some D, D, and more D competitions.

"If?" asked Joshua.

Dipper hesitated and said, "If I can and plus let's not worry about next summer until it gets closer to that time. Okay?"

"Okay," said Joshua. Dipper and his friends talked about their experiences over summer. Hunter had went up more ranks and upgraded his armor and weapons. Zach got to meet the creator of the game for the fourth year in a row ever since his parent's owned the company who made the game and got to see him at the annual 4th of July party. Joshua had watched and perfected strategies for D, D and more D. Dipper was about to talk about the things that were so cool but again he couldn't. So he ended up saying he spent three months in tourist trap with his great uncle.

Though while that was happening Mabel sat at her table with her sewing club. There was Angela Reeds, Sarah Goodwin, Mary Joseph. They had sewing needles and balls of yarn making different sweaters, scarfs, hats, etc.

As Mabel came over they looked up from their needles. They started to smile and waved their hands saying "Hello!" Mabel was torn up she had trouble smiling she tried and thankfully she felt better when she did. She sat down taking her sewing needles and yarn out of her bag and started to sew.

"So Mabel, how was Oregon," said Sarah while working on what looked like an early sweater.

Mabel was about to speak until she remembered Waddles and was trying to fight back some tears, though she managed to think of the better things like Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack and her random dance parties she had. That made her feel better and said: "Great! I got to go to stay at this tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. It's owned by my Grunkle, or Great Uncle. Though he had to leave for… reasons. So one of his employees, Soos, had to take over."

"Cool, Mabel," said Sarah, "By the way has anybody see that Sev'ral Timez mysteriously disappeared."

"Yeah," Sarah said, "It was said that their last concert was in a small town in Oregon. By any chance was it the town you stayed at?"

Mabel froze. She remembered "keeping them safe" at the Mystery Shack and was able to let them go. Another bad memory of Gravity Falls. She managed to smile and talk saying that she did see them in fact she met them and…she was going to tell them that they were kept hostage by their agent, but thankfully she thought of some lies and told them about their fake personalities and likes and dislikes. When she was finished the girls were astonished that she say the band, of course she said that later that night they left after their agent was arrested, but tried to contain herself from confessing that she had them over and that she never wanted them to leave. After she was finally over with explaining the bell rang right on cue and she and Dipper went to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dipper and Mabel went to their different classes until they were ready to get out of school in their final classes. They had different classes for that period so they sat and waited to get on their bus to get home.

About ten minutes before the bell is supposed to ring the intercom turned on and said: "May Dipper and Mabel Pines please come down to the office."

Dipper and Mabel in both classes were thinking the same thoughts of worry of who it might be. They both walk out of their classes and ended up in the same hallway.

"This couldn't be what we think it is, right?" said Mabel.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out," said Dipper. The twins head to the door where they are greeted by the agents.

"Hello children, we've been hoping to see you," said Agent Powers. "To see you," mimicked Agent Trigger.

They guided them to room with desk and some chairs. The agents tell them to take a seat which the twins hesitate at first then do as they were told.

"So, how has 8th grade been?" said Agent Powers. "I remember my 8th grade year, everyone used to make jokes and laugh and because of my disorder I could not feel the same. I think we have the same in common instead of the disorder but having trouble fitting in with your new surroundings. Oh where are my manners we should call you by your name's, Dipper and Mabel Pines."

A chill went up Dipper's back, but then he thought that they got their names off the school online system.

"Oh and we do remember our first encounter in, what was it again, oh yeah, Gravity Falls," Agent Powers said trying to give "enthusiasm" in his speech. "What, you just thought that us having our minds erased would keep us away from investigating this case? We deal with abnormal remember, it takes more than that to keep us away."

"What are you talking about we never have heard you in our lives, have you Mabel?" Dipper said trying to sound confident.

"Y-y-yes we have never seen you or heard of you, though I do like your suits, it's okay but I could make you some custom sweaters or-" Mabel said before she was cut off.

"Don't play dumb with me kids! This is getting frustrating!" exclaimed Agent Powers. " _Really_ frustrating," followed Agent Trigger.

"Look we know that we've seen each other in the past and that doomsday device was what we came for, but what you don't know is that our team of agents are searching for it right now. Of course our memories are still a little fuzzy so we don't remember where it was but we know that we are close." Agent Powers said. "Another thing you might not know is that we know of your great-uncles, and yes I mean plural, have left the tourist trap to hide from being questioned. We have heard of their whereabouts being in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, but mark my words they will receive justice."

Dipper and Mabel were terrified. Not only do the agents remember their names but their great-uncle, now both great-uncles, and their use of the portal which they still believe is a doomsday device, which holds a bit of truth. The use of the machine caused the rift that Bill Cipher was able to get his hands on and turn Gravity Falls into Weirdmageddon.

"Now are you going to speak against us or take your silence as a sure indication that we are correct about the doomsday device and both of your great-uncles," said Agent Powers.

"Is Soos okay?" said Mabel.

"Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez? For now, we have him in questioning but he hasn't been given us nothing. The only thing he keeps wanting is Melody and the Mystery Shack to be okay," answered Agent Powers.

"Please don't hurt him, he doesn't know anything!" exclaimed a worried Mabel with tears in your eyes.

"We won't do anything unless you tell us where the device is and what happened the last week of summer," said Agent Powers

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"Our footage on our cameras showed that there was abnormal activity that our men still don't know what happened, mostly all of the citizens and the mayor keep saying 'Never mind all that,'" explained Agent Trigger.

Dipper and Mabel kept their mouth shuts. They knew if they told them the information then that would put their great-uncles in danger.

"Very well. We better hear an explanation before the end of this week, if not, we will arrest your great-uncles for holding a doomsday device on their property, and all the crimes that _Stanley_ has caused over the years," explained Agent Powers. "I hope that will change your decision a bit. Good talking to you, we will keep in touch. Now go you have a bus to catch."

On cue the bell toned and the twins went on their nervous and heart-wrenching way to their bus and hoping to see their home again and devise a plan to get out of this mess.


End file.
